LUZ DOS OLHOS
by irla
Summary: ESTA É UMA HISTORIA OUTLAW QUEEN. a unica magia aqui sera a do amor essa sera uma historia de um amor vivida ainda na adolescência e que promete dura toda uma vida, vou tentar colocar o máximo de personagens possivel.
1. Chapter 1

Regina Mills sempre foi apaixonado por Robin Locksley e não é qualquer paixão, é dessas que se você der sorte, encontra uma ou duas vezes na vida. Quando ela o viu pela primeira vez foi na vovó, ela estava almoçando com sua mãe cora (que milagrosamente teve algum tempo pra ela já que era a prefeita da cidade de storybrooke era uma cidade pequena mais com muitas coisas a serem feitas por isso almoços como esse eram raros) e em seguida ela ouviu o sino tocar anunciando a entrada de alguém e la estava ele o garoto dos olhos mais lindos que ela já tinha visto cabelo loiro escuro e um pouco mais alto do que ela Regina não sabe dizer se foi amor a primeira vista na verdade ela não sabia muito o que era afinal ele só tinha onze anos quando ela o viu pela primeira vez.

"Ei cara o que você esta pedindo.?" Perguntou John o melhor amigo e primo de Robin.

"Hum não sei, bem o que você sugeri? Eu não sei o que é bom então eu vou deixar você escolher." Falou Robin dando de ombros e indo sentar em uma das cabines.

"Tudo aqui é incrivel eu só vou pede as costelinhas que você nunca comeu igual''. John disse indo obter os pedidos.

Enquanto isso Robin observou o lugar, parecia ser muito agradável e aconchegante, ele não estava acostumado com a calma de lugares pequenos como storybrooke, ele mora em Londres com seus pais uma cidade bastante movimentada e barulhenta, aqui ele se sente calmo, é a primeira vez que ele vem a storybrooke. Ele esperou todo o ano para Passar as ferias de verão na casa do seu tio Tuck pai de John, Robin estava bastante animando para viver novas aventuras, essa é a primeira vez que seus pais permitem ele viajar sozinho e mesmo assim, ficaram um pouco inseguros mas Tuck tinha os tranquilizados falando das maravilhas que tinha por aqui, e que o lugar era seguro e ia ser bom para Robin conhecer novas pessoas, afinal ele já era praticamente um rapaz e lembrou ao Robert pai de Robin o quanto eles já aprontavam aos treze anos e eles se convenceram.

Poucos minutos depois John voltou com suas placas e eles comiam e conversavam animadoramente sobre seus planos para o verão.

"Você tinha razão John isso é ótimo." Disse Robin enquanto comia.

"Eu falei pra você as comidas da vovó são incriveis espera só você provar as panquecas". Falou John com a boca um pouco cheia.

"É então John você falou sobre a cidade a comida mais e o que das garotas?" perguntou Robin enquanto limpava a boca com o guardanapo.

John deu de ombro e falou que ele ia ter que apresenta Robin a David e Killian seus amigos da escola e os populares, conhecem todas as garotas e a julgar pela a aparência de Robin e suas covinhas ia ser fácil ele se enturma.

Robin sorri para isso "Hoo qual é cara você vai me dizer que você não esta interessado em nenhuma garota por aqui um?"

"O que? você não as conhecem um cara como eu baixinho e "fofinho". Faz sinal de aspas com os dedos. " Não tem chances cara elas só querem garotos tipo..." Nessa hora entra um garoto mais baixo que Robin um pouco branco cabelos pretos bem cortado e um tipo fisico como o dele. "Ele" John termina de fala apontando para o garoto que agora esta em pé no balcão. "O seu nome e Graham ele é da nossa idade as meninas se derretem por ele mais ele e bem na sua sabe quieto " Termina John soltando um bufu engraçado.

Robin olha ele conversando com uma menina alta não muito da altura dele magra com belas curvas, cabelos longas com mechas rosas, vestindo uma saia curta e uma blusa amarrada na cintura, com vários brincos na orelha, ela parece ter seu próprio estilo sem falar que é muito bonita.

"E aquela quem é? sua namorada?" Ele aponta para garota que esta anotando o pedido de Graham E lhe dando o grande sorriso.

" Haa aquela e a Rubi, tem onze anos, mais é bem soltinha se é que você me entende." John disse dando um sorriso malicioso. "ele é a neta da dono deste lugar, e ajuda a vovó com os pedidos, ela é maluca mais gente boa." John fala e os dois sorri observando Rubi flerta com Graham.

Dando mais uma olha ao redor, Robin pode observa um pouco as pessoas que estavam almoçando, tinha muita gente diferente crianças, adultos, adolescentes e senhores . não esta muito lotado, mas não estava vazio, tinha poucas cabines sobrando. Foi quando seus olhos viu uma jovem, muito bonita linda na verdade seus cabelos onduladas caindo sobre os ombros, sua pele cor de oliva num tom que era só dela, seu rosto perfeito muito expressivo, Robin ficou admirando encantado ele podia ver que ela era muito diferente de Rubi, a começar pelas roupas que ela vestia que parecia muito comportada para sua idade, que parece não ser mais velha do que ele, e o modo como ela estava sentada com a coluna ereta comendo delicadamente e as vezes falando alguma coisa para a senhora que estava sentada em sua frente que a jugar pela aparência, muito boa por sinal era mãe dela.

"E aquela ali quem é?" Perguntou Robin como se não tivesse interesse.

"Qual?" Perguntou John confuso.

"Aquela ali conversando com aquela senhora na sua frente a direita" Falou Robin fazendo John olha disfarçadamente.

"Aquela ali é Regina Mills a garota que voce quer distancia, ela é arrogante, autoritária e esnobe só porque a mãe é a prefeita da cidade que por sinal é uma cadela mau humorada que não se mistura com pobres." terminou fazendo cara de escarnio enquanto Robin riu.

"Ela também é da sua escola?" Perguntou

"Oh sim e a melhor da turma dela, ela é onze anos, mais a mãe já esta preparando ela pra se torna prefeita um dia, dizem que ela ja tem o futuro todo planejado". Respondeu

"Oh isso deve ser chato". Falou Robin distraidamente John apensa concordou com a cabeça enquanto terminava seu prato.

Eles terminaram o almoço e pediram a conta, foi Rubi quem veio os atender, conversando com ele muito animada como eles ja se conhecia a anos, ela fez varias perguntas a Robin, de onde ele, era quantos anos tinha, o que ele tava achando de storybrooke, se veio pra ficar, ele respondeu todas, e falou que ate agora estava gostando mais não conheceu muito porque ele acaba de chegar essa manhã, e que ele veio passar o verão na casa de seu tio. Então ela o convidou para uma festa de incio do verão que ia ter na casa do Neal (seja la quem for Neal) e que toda a galera ia estar la e ela podia apresentar algumas pessoas, ele aceitou o convite contanto que John também fosse ela disse ok então se despediram e ela saio. Robin sorrio para John e falou que tinha gostado de Rubi e revirou os olhos murmurando é claro que ele gostou. E então eles foi saindo e foi quando Robin olhou para Regina a ultima vez e seus olhos se encontraram pela primeira vez, e se ele teve alguma duvida de como ela era linda agora ele a achou deslumbrante.

Regina estava distraida enquanto sua mãe reclamava mais uma veze de Henry seu pai, foi quando ela percebeu um movimento na mesa a frente dela a direita, então ela viu Rubi flerta com olhos azuis e é claro que ela faria isso ele era lindo. ela os viu saindo e foi quando ela olhou e seus olhos se encontraram e Deus a ajude ela morreria afoga naqueles olhos e então ele saiu, mais não antes de sorri pra ela e foi o fim, ele tem covinhas.


	2. Chapter 2

Depois do almoço na vovó John resolveu levar Robin pra da um passeio pela cidade, ele mostrou a torre do relógio e a biblioteca que ficava embaixo, a escola onde estudava o parquinho a sorveteria e deu uma volta na floresta que Robin amou. O lago certamente foi o melhor lugar pra ele na floresta, onde ele morava não tinha um lugar como esse, as únicas vezes que ele tinha acampado foi com sua turma da escola uma ou duas vezes, e pensar que as pessoas aqui tem uma floresta com um lindo lago bem perto de suas casas ele achou incrivel.

"Então que você esta achando?" Perguntou John curioso.

"Eu estou adorando cara as pessoas aqui são simpáticas e o lugar é mesmo lindo, sera que vocês acampar na floresta?" Pediu Robin.

"Ho sim, as vezes podemos ate mesmo ver as garotas tomando banho peladas no lago". Falou John divertido.

Robin arregalou os olhos "Você só pode estar brincando?"

John riu da cara do seu primo " É claro que eu estou brincado cara o que você acha que nossas garotas são em?" Perguntou com um ar de ofendido.

"Ho cara me desculpe mais se elas forem tao desinibidas como Rubi então sim eu acho que elas pulariam no rio peladas." Os dois cairam na gargalhada.

Já era de tardezinha quando eles voltaram para casa, John seu pai e seu Irmão mais novo will moravam na parte de cima do bar onde seu pai era o proprietário **a toca do coelho** o bar mais conhecido de storybrooke.

"Ei meninos ai estão você achei que não iam voltar mais hoje" perguntou Tuck divertido quando os meninos entraram na sala.

" Deixe de drama pai eu estava mostrando a Robin a cidade e não é como o senhor se importa de passarmos a noite fora." Disse John despreocupado passando para a cozinha.

Risos de Robin quando Tuck virou os olhos pro seu filho. "Ei eu me importo sim só acho que você já são velhos o suficiente para ser responsáveis e não fazer coisas estupidas lembro que eu na idad-". Tuck foi cortado por Will que saia do seu quaro e ia em direção a sala onde eles estavam.

"Pelo amor de Deus pai ninguém quer ouvi suas historias poupe nossos ouvidos de suas ladainhas" Falou Will ligando a tv " Ei Robin e você teve um bom tempo hoje?"

"Muito bom Will eu estou adorando". Disse Robin se sentado no sofá.

"Você não pode fala que esta adorando se eu ainda nem te apresentei as garotas eu aposto que John ai não te apresentou Ninguém mais relaxa que eu vou te apresenta algumas ." Will estava animado para apresenta sua turma e Robin se animou para conhecer as "garotas" de Will.

Apesar de ser mais novo um ano do que John, Will sempre foi mais popular ele é mais alto, atlético, engraçado, sociável e bonito do que seu irmão mais velho, apesar de ter doze anos will aprontava muito, fazia todo tipo de bagunça na escola e perdeu a conta de quantas vezes foi expulso, doze anos e tudo que ele pensa é em garotas e farra, Robin nem pode imaginar o que vai ser quando ele atingir a idade adulta.

"Tudo bem Will eu mal posso espera pra conhecer sua turma" Falou Robin sorridente.

"Olho Robin não se anime a não ser é claro que você goste de adolescentes idiotas". Disse John entrando na sala e se sentado no sofá.

" Você só fala isso irmão porque não é aceito em qualquer grupo", Will falou desafiando, quando John ia falar Tuck entra na sala avisando que o jantar esta pronto e eles vão para a cozinha, os irmãos brigando por alguma coisa idiota e Robin rindo de toda a situação.

Já era noite na mansão Mills, todos estava sentados na massa, todos quer dizer Regina, Cora e Henry. Os jantares na casa de Regina nunca foi de muita falação, de vez ou outra seu pai iria falar algo e sua mãe iria fazer um comentário com o minimo de palavras possiveis, as vezes ele iria perguntar como foi seu dia e ela iria responder encurtando a historia o máximo possivel, _mãe disse que não é adequado para uma moça ficar tagarelando besteira,_ Então eu evito falar o quanto posso pra não ser repreendida. Mas hoje tem uma coisa que eu preciso perguntar.

"Mãe o Neal vai dar uma festa amanhã em sua casa pra marca o incio das ferias eu posso ir?"

"Aquele velho rabugento do Ouro faz mesmo de tudo pra agradar aquele menino não é mesmo? ate encher sua casa com todos os tipos de adolescentes, que por sinal ele detesta".

"Cora querida é seu filho claro que ele tem que mima-lo, e você mesmo sabe que ele vai no inferno por aquele garoto, o único que é capaz de levar Ouro no dedo mindinho."

"Então mãe eu posso ir?". perguntou Regina trazendo o assunto de volta.

"Eu não sei se eu gosta da ideia de você com essas pessoas Regina, não são boa influencia, ver o que esse garoto anda aprontando com sua turma de delinquentes." disse cora fazendo cara de nojo.

"Cora". Exclamou Henry fazendo cara de desaprovação.

"O que? estou falando alguma mentira?" disse ela tranquilamente, Regina virou os olhos ela pelo visto ia ter que espera.

Mais a verdade por pior que seja é que Cora tinha razão, _pra variar né,_ Neal ouro era um bom garoto ele era o melhor amigo de Regina, eles cresceram praticamente juntos. Sua mãe e seu pai tem uma relação estranha de amor e ódio que ela nunca vai entender. A mãe de Neal, Mila, morreu a trés anos atras quando ele tinha dez anos e de la pra cá ele mudou seu comportamento, de um menino calmo e tranquilo, pra um que não sai de encrenca. Ouro já não sabe o que fazer se recusa a colocar o garoto na terapia alegando que ele não tem nem um problema , que é uma faze e já já vai passar, e cobre todos os erros de seu filho, mas mesmo com esse comportamento fazer de Neal, Regina ainda o adora é o amigo que ela sempre pode contar e que conhece sua vida desde de criança, então ela não importa com o que dizem, ela não vai deixar que isso comprometa sua amizade.

"mãe?"

" Ho sim querida, você pode ir se prometer se comportar" Regina suspirou _como se alguma vez na vida ela já fez besteira._

Regina pediu licença e foi para o seu quarto e não deixou de sorri, ela não tinha muitos amigos _não que isso era culpa dela com a mãe que ela tem,_ mas ela amava ta no meio da galara e fingir que era um deles nem que fosse ate ela volta pra casa, a realidade é que ela tem uma vida sem emoção. Quando ela se deitou pra dormi, sentiu um estranho sentimento, mais não parecia ser um sentimento ruim, pelo contraria era bom, como se fosse algum tipo de esperança como se ela soubesse que sua vida estava preste a mudar ganhar cor. Ela dormiu e sonho com um belo par de olhos azuis, ela nem percebeu, mais estava sorrindo enquanto dormia.

 **então galera mais um capitulo to tentando introduzir aos poucos cada personagens**

 **me perdoe qualquer erro e comente o que vocês estão achando mande suas idéias criticas elogios**

 **vou tentar postar o mais breve possivel. Eu não possuo os atores descritos nessa obra.**


End file.
